Embodiments of the present invention relate to a liquid crystal display device and a method of manufacturing a color filter substrate.
With the development of the liquid crystal display technology, thin film transistor liquid crystal displays (TFT-LCDs) device prevail in the liquid crystal display market due to the advantages of small volume, low energy consumption, low radiation, and the like.
A TFT-LCD is formed by assembling the array substrate and the color filter substrate together and providing liquid crystal material between the array substrate and the color filter substrate. The TFT-LCD displays image by using optical anisotropy and birefringence of liquid crystal molecules. Specifically, in the TFT-LCD, the orientation of liquid crystal molecules is changed by the electric field generated by applying a voltage across the electrodes respectively provided on the array substrate and the color filter substrate so that the amount of light transmitted through the color filter substrate is controlled, and thus a desired image can be obtained. Typically, column spacers are provided on the color filter substrate of the TFT-LCD to maintain the cell thickness between the array substrate and the color filter substrate.
FIG. 1 is a schematic view showing the structure of a color filter substrate, FIG. 2 is a sectional view taken along the A-A direction in FIG. 1, and FIG. 3 is a sectional view taken along the B-B direction in FIG. 1. As shown in FIGS. 1-3, the color filter substrate includes a black matrix pattern 2 formed on a substrate 1, a color filter unit pattern on the black matrix pattern 2, a common electrode layer 6 on the color filter unit pattern, and a column spacers 7 on the common electrode layer 6. The color filter unit pattern includes at least a red color filter unit 3, a green color filter unit 4 and a blue color filter unit 5. The column spacers 7 on the color filter substrate are used to maintain the cell thickness realize a large-size, high-resolution TFT-LCD.
However, since the area supported by the column spacers is limited, a displacement movement of the column spacers is easily generated when the TFT-LCD is subject to a pressure so that the cell thickness is changed, and as a result, a touch mura defect occurs in the TFT-LCD. In addition, the displacement movement of the column spacers generated when the TFT-LCD is subject to the pressure may further result in light leakage and reduced contrast ratio.